Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Werewolf
by ShootingStar103
Summary: When Aiichiro walks to his grandmother's house, he finds an unconscious teenager in a meadow. Little does he know that this teenager is a werewolf... and the person he will fall for.
1. Goodbye

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so yeah… Constructive feedback is welcome and if you see any grammatical errors, please let me know ^_^. I do not own the Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters! I also don't own Little Red Riding Hood. Any other characters were made up by me :P. This is a slash/yaoi fanfiction, so if you don't like it, don't read! The pairing is Aiichiro and Rin! Enjoy :D (P.S, I might not update consistently since I have projects and tests XP)_

**Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Werewolf**

_Chapter 1. Goodbye_

Aiichiro crept into the kitchen. He felt the cold wood floor press against his feet as he skillfully snuck across the room to his destination with the grace of a cat stalking its prey. The his eyes lit up when he was in front of his target: a basket full of freshly baked pastries. The scent of raspberry pie, fruit tarts, and rich chocolate cake filled his nose. His mouth watered.

"Maybe I can sneak a bite," the blue eyed boy mused. Before he was about to grab a tart from the basket, he was stopped by the painful sensation of someone yanking his ear with a ferocious amount of force.

"Aurghh!" he yelled.

Both of Aiichiro's hands flew to his throbbing ear. The silver haired boy looked down and sheepishly smiled at his mother, who was glowering at him.

"Aiichiro Nitori! How many times have I told not to eat the pastries I bake for your grandmother!" the older woman's glare was a sight that could make a grown man wet his pants... if she wasn't two heads shorter than her son.

"Sorry mother, but your pastries are the best it town! You can't blame me," the adolescent exclaimed, giving his mother a charming grin.

"Tch, you and your flattery," Hoshimi grumbled, but affectionately pinched Aiichiro's cheek.

"Mom! That hurts!" the adolescent whined, Hoshimi just smirked at him and patted his cheek.

"Promise me that you won't eat any of the pastries when you're walking to grandmother's house."

"I promise," he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Good boy," his mother laughed.

Hoshimi followed her son to the door. Aiichiro hastily put on his red cloak and shoved on his dark brown boots which went up to his knees. When he was about to open the door, Hoshimi tapped his shoulder.

"Forgetting something?"

Aiichiro groaned, he had left the basket in the kitchen. He was about to take off his boots when he saw the basket thrust infront of his face.

"Oh. Thanks mother."

The older woman gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're always so forgetful my dear."

"I am not!" Aiichiro countered.

"Shoo, shoo! Be on your way my child," Hoshimi shoved the basket into her son's hands and gently pushed him out the door.

"Goodbye mother!" Aiichiro laughed.

"Aiichiro!"

"Yes mother?" the silver haired boy quickly turned around to look at Hoshimi.

"Remember, NEVER stray off the path!"

"Mother, I know, I know! You've reminded me many times."

"That is because I'm never sure that you will listen to me!"

"I'll be fine mother," Aiichiro smiled reassuringly.

Hoshimi sighed in defeat and looked at her son.

"I love you Aiichiro, be safe," she whispered as she pulled her son into a tight embrace.

"I love you too mother. Don't worry, I will be home before you can say goodbye," Aiichiro said mischievously.

With a swish of his red cloak, the teen turned around and started to walk towards the forest. Once he was in front of the large woodland, he looked back and saw that his mother watching him. Amused, he gave her a wave before he disappeared into the woods. Hoshimi still stood in front of her house looking at the spot where her son was.

"Goodbye," she murmured under her breath.

As frivolous as it was, Hoshimi wished that her son would appear before her.


	2. The Wolf

_Jeez… I never knew that writing a fanfiction would be so hard XP. Sorry guys! I didn't update this story as fast as I wish that I had, and I'm not entirely sure if you guys will like this chapter. If this chapter is too boring or slow paced, please let me know. If not, I'll continue writing the story as it is! I'm kind of tired so I'm sorry if there are any typos. Oh yeah, thanks for the review Wilhelm Wigworthy! It really helped motivate me to continue writing this story. So… enough talk! On with the story :D_

_Chapter 2. The Wolf_

_Despite the "promise" he made to his mother, Aiichiro was eagerly devouring a fruit tart the moment he was out of his mother's sight. _

A gentle doe lifted her head to watch Aiichiro amble down the forest's path while he enjoyed his tart.

"What a beautiful day," the blue eyed boy whispered to himself.

After he finished his pastry, he licked his fingers and gingerly wiped them on his cloak. Aiichiro let out a satisfied sigh. He quietly enjoyed the beautiful scenery around him. The tall trees towered above him like gentle giants. Their branches bended in the gentle breeze. A bit of sunlight trickled through the tree's leaves and spilled onto the ground in puddles. The birds twittered amongst themselves as they flew from tree to tree. Aiichiro subconsciously started humming a song he had heard the elves sing when came to the village to perform for the human villagers. Eventually, the humming turned into singing. Although humans usually did not possess elves' skill for singing, Aiichiro sang nearly as well as an elf. His voice traveled through the forest, touching the hearts of all of the creatures who heard his song. Soon, the woods were silent except for his voice ringing through the forest. After what seemed like an eternity, he ended the song. The creatures returned to their idle chatter like nothing had happened.

Suddenly, his feet froze in place. Aiichiro was at the border of the forest and meadow. He admired the rainbow of flowers in front of him. A playful butterfly flew a few inches from his face and danced. It was as if the insect was saying to the delighted teenager, "Follow me, follow me!"

Aiichiro giggled madly as he chased after the butterfly who frantically lead the way. Although Aiichiro was quite bright compared to his peers... he was quite forgetful. He immediately forgot his mother's warning and ran off the dirt path and set foot in the meadow. After chasing the butterfly for a while, Aiichiro started to run out of breath. As he started to slow down, he watched the butterfly fly towards a crimson flower and gracefully land on it.

"So this is what you wanted to show me," Aiichiro grinned at the butterfly as he grasped his knees, gasping for air.

Then he stumbled towards the flower and knelled down on one of his knees and rested his arm on the knee that was up. He rubbed one of the flower's petals with two of his fingers, enjoying the silky feeling against his fingertips. After he finished admiring the lovely flower, he looked up. The Aiichiro's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. A few yards away was an unconscious boy sprawled on the ground. Startled, he took a step back. He stood frozen in shock for five seconds before coming to his senses. Unsettled, he let out his breath which he realized he was holding.

"You want me to help him, don't you," Aiichiro looked down at the flower where the butterfly was, but it was gone.

The he sighed. He hesitated before walking over to the still adolescent's side. He squatted by the teen's arm and gently grabbed his wrist. Aiichiro bit his lip. This was not good. The teen's pulse was barely there. He frowned as he examined the other male. The teen couldn't have been much older than him... He looked like he was about seventeen years old. Aiichiro gasped when he noticed the cringe-worthy scratches that covered the adolescent's boy. On the adolescent's arm was a large bite mark which was still an angry red.

"I have to take him to obaa-chan," the he thought aloud.

Aiichiro frowned as he looked at the basket he was holding. How was he suppose to carry both the basket and the boy? He didn't want to waste all of the delicious pastries, but he also didn't want to leave the other boy. He shrugged and placed the basket's handle in his mouth. Aiichiro grunted as he lifted the other teenager onto his back.

"Ummph!" he cheered triumphantly.

Luckily for Aiichiro, his grandmother's house wasn't too far away, it only took him five minutes to arrive at her doorstep. The moment he stepped on the straw doormat, the wooden door swung open revealing a young woman with silver hair and sapphire eyes like Aiichiro. Concern was written all over her face.

"Aiichiro, I sensed that you brought someone with you...Oh!" the lady gasped.

The woman quickly took the basket from Aiichiro and flicked her wrist. The adolescent floated off his back and was lightly set down on the nearest couch.

"Thanks obaa-chan," the silver haired boy smiled as he took off his cloak and boots.

"Your welcome grandson. Sometimes it can be quite handy being a witch," Akari laughed.

"So, who is your friend over there? Did he get into a fight?" asked the silver haired woman.

The Aiichiro frowned.

"I'm actually not sure who he is…"


	3. Flashback Part I

_First of all let me apologize for the long wait. Sorry guys! I have had a bit of a writer's block :(.. and I have also been a little bit lazy… heheheh ^_^". Finals are coming up so I might not update until school is over :(. Oh yeah, thanks for the advice guys, I will try to put in some romance (but it'll be really slow) and they're going to stay in the town so that they get closer and closer if you know what I mean ;). Aiichiro and Rin might go on an adventure, but it depends on what they want to do XD. The weird thing that I realized about writing a story is sometimes it seems like the characters have a mind of their own. It is kind of cool and strange! This is a short chapter, but I might have a new one out today (if I don't fall into the dreadful abyss of procrastination) D:_

_Chapter 3. Flashback Part I_

_After inspecting the adolescent's wounds, the flustered woman ordered Aiichiro to search for her healing tonic in the medicine cabinet. He quickly obeyed. The moment he opened the cabinet, he was greeted with the sight of dusty jars. He warily picked up each jar (he was careful to avoid touching the spider webs in the corner of the cupboard) and read each of their labels. Finally, he found the jar labeled ____Healing Tonic__. Aiichiro grinned from ear to ear and ran into the living room where his grandmother was waiting for him. _

_"I found it!" he proudly announced._

_"Very good grandson," the witch said as she rummaged through her "pouch of secrets"._

_"Ah-ha!" Akari exclaimed as she pulled out two brushes. _

_She gave one of the brushes to Aiichiro and took the jar of healing tonic from him. The second the witch tapped the jar's lid, it unscrewed by itself. The woman quickly set the lid on the table next to the coach._

_"Dip the brush into the tonic and spread it over any wounds you see," Akari instructed._

_Aiichiro nodded quietly as he dipped the brush into the green substance. When he was about to spread the tonic onto the scratch on the teen's cheek, he accidentally_ splattered a few globs of the tonic onto the still adolescent's forehead.

"Whoops,"

The lady failed to hold back a snicker, which caused Aiichiro's mouth to twitch upwards. He was about to wipe the globs off the still boy, but the moment his hand came in contact with the purple haired teen's forehead, Aiichiro's vision went black.

"..."

"Am I dead?" the Aiichiro wondered.

He tried to move his fingers and toes, but found that he could not… because he didn't have a body. A wave of panic hit him. He attempted thrashing around and yelling for help, but he realized that he couldn't speak either.

"What should I do?!" he thought desperately.

"Mother, Father!"

Aiichiro's attention turned towards the source of the sound. Puzzled, he realized that his eyesight was coming back. His vision became clearer and clearer as time progressed. After a few minutes, he was able to see.

"Why am I in the middle of a village?" he pondered.

He saw two children running towards a woman and man. Their leather shoes slapped against the stone pavement. The boy and girl giggled as the wind whipped their purple hair.

"Look, I picked some flowers for you father," the young boy proudly thrust a handful of blue flowers to the man who chuckled.

"Why thank you son,"

The young man picked up the shocked boy and twirled him around.

"Father, I'm not a little boy anymore!" the boy squirmed around in the man's hands and pouted.

"To me, you'll always be my little bugger," the man gently set down the glaring boy and ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Umm... Mother, I have some flowers for you too," the girl gave her mother a smile that could melt a man's ice heart.

"Thank you my dear," the woman's eyes brimmed with tears at the sweet gesture.

The woman hugged the little girl and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. The boy obvious didn't like being left out, so he joined the embrace. Soon, the young man was wrapped his strong arms around his family. The family stayed like that for a while. The man broke the silence.

"Well, we best head home."

Aiichiro smiled as he watched the family leave the town-square, hands linked together.


	4. Flashback Part II

_Chapter 4. Flashback Part II_

Aiichiro watched the family scene started to blur and slowly dissipated. His vision went black.

"... What now?" he wondered.

Suddenly, the sound of swords clanging broke the silence. A new scene started to unfold before Aiichiro's eyes. His eyes lit up with recognition when he saw the purple haired boy... the one that was unconscious on his sofa. The teen was sparring with the man in the vision before, Aiichiro assumed that the man was the adolescent's father. He watched the two skilled swordsmen in awe, Aiichiro knew that although he was decent at wielding the sword, he could never be as good as the other two males.

The intense fighting continued, and neither of the men appeared to be close to giving up. He saw the same fiery determination in both of the male's eyes. The adolescent smirked triumphantly at his father when he noticed the older man was gasping for breath. The teen attempted to swipe a vicious slash at his father, but the man quickly ducked with incredible speed and somehow managed to do a back sweep, knocking the younger male off his feet.

"Looks like I win again," the man stood above the teen breathing heavily, he pointed his sword at his son and smiled victoriously.

The humiliated teen looked up at his grinning father and scowled furiously. He angrily pushed the sword that was pointing towards his chest to the side and indignantly picked himself off the cold marble floor.

"For the seventeen years I've lived…. SEVENTEEN! I've never been able to beat you! I've entered fencing contests and won every match, but that isn't good enough why… Why?!" the teenager roared.

Aiichiro could see the shock and hurt that was written all over the older male's face.

"Son…" the man was about to place his hand on the teen's shoulder, but the irritated adolescent slapped it away.

"I can't stand this!"

The upset teenager ran out of the room and slammed the doors. A loud bang echoed through the room.

"Wait!" the man cried and attempted to chase after his child, but infuriated teen was too fast.

Puzzled servants watched their young master storm out of the mansion. The adolescent did not stop running even after he left his house, he continued to dash through the village. The teen earned a lot of stares and whispers from the townspeople, but that didn't make him stop.

Before the adolescent knew it, he was in the middle of a forest, lost.

"What am I doing?!"

The teen threw himself on the ground. He pulled his knees close to his chest and buried his face into his arms.


	5. Full Moon

_Chapter 5: Full Moon_

The teen's legs protested when he slowly stood up. The adolescent rested his hand on his forehead and then ran his hand through his hair. The sun was already lowering its head behind the horizon, turning the sky blood red. The forest was strangely quiet.

"I should probably start finding a way home," the unsettled adolescent murmured.

Soon, the round yellow moon appeared in the daunting sky, glowing ominously like a ghostly lamp floating in midair. Suddenly, the teen froze. The sound of crunching leaves and quiet breathing behind the adolescent made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Who's there?" the teen whispered, his eyes were wide with fear.

The adolescent sensed a disturbing presence behind him. The anxious teen whipped his head around, only to see a dark silhouette of a giant wolf that was just twenty feet away from him. The teen felt his heart slamming faster and faster against his chest. He swore that his heart would burst out of his chest if it continued to beat faster. _Badump...Badump… BADUMP_

The wolf's eyes… They wolf's eyes resembled huge bloodshot human eyes. The most terrifying thing was… the eyes were looking directly at him. The teen's hands immediately went to his hip to draw his sword, but his swore under his breath. To his horror, he remembered that he had left his sword in the fencing room along with his father… _Oh father… I'm so sorry…_

A snarl rumbled from the wolf's throat. It raced towards the horrified adolescent with amazing speed. The frightened boy didn't think, he just relied on his instincts and ran as fast as he could, but he was no match for the crazy monster. It easily caught up to the teen. With a powerful leap, it pounced on the running adolescent, who landed on his back facing the thing with sharp, bloody teeth. The boy gritted his teeth in pain and yelled when the wolf sank its teeth into his arm.

"Get off my son you beast!"

The wolf yelp and got off the bleary eyed teen. The teen saw his father behind the wolf holding a bow and arrow. A silver arrow was lodged in the wolf's back.

"Run! I'll take care of this monster," the man ordered.

Although the man tried to cover up his fear, his son could still hear his voice crack. The boy hesitated, he couldn't let his father deal with the wolf by himself.

"I said RUN!" the his father yelled, the wolf was already stalking towards the man.

Forgetting the scratches and the bite that he got from the wolf, the teen sprinted away from the monster… and his father. As he ran, he heard a bone-chilling howl and the sound of arrows lodging into something. Then he heard a scream, then the sound of bones cracking. _Father…_ Tears streaked down his face. _I'm so sorry…_

The teen continued to run through the forest, jumping over fallen trees and scrambling over anything that blocked his way. The adolescent only stopped running because he fainted out of exhaustion.

Aiichiro's vision turned black again.

_"Aiichiro... Aiichiro!"_

"Ooba-chan? Is that you?" The disoriented teen slurred.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. The teen cringed as the light forced its way through his parted eyelids to his 's fingers and feet started to tingle as he regained his senses. He felt gentle hands that carefully carried him to the chair next to the couch and set him down... The couch... The boy! Aiichiro inhaled sharply.

"Ooba-chan... The boy."

"Hush! You read his memories. I'm surprised that you're still able to talk."

"I what... How?!" Aiichiro blurted out eloquently.

Akari rolled her eyes and shoved a cup of water in front of the boy's puzzled face.

"Drink," she ordered.

Aiichiro let Akari tip the cup for him as he quietly sipped the cool water.

"You're a magical being like me Aiichiro, you're a wizard."

Aiichiro choked on the water he was drinking and broke into a violent coughing fit. When he was done, he opened his mouth to asked his grandmother a million questions, but the lady gave him a look that immediately made him shut his mouth. Then he remembered that the boy...

"Wait, Ooba-chan, this is important!"

Akari didn't bother silencing her grandson due to the urgent look that was etched on his face.

"The boy over there... He's a werewolf."


	6. Ruby Eyes

**Sorry, I have finals in 2 weeks so I shall give you guys this chapter before I become a recluse... **

**;( (P.S. Do you any of you guys know a certain genre of music that helps with writing stories? Thanks! **

**:3)**

_Chapter 6. Ruby Eyes_

Hoshimi stiffened and Aiichiro watched the color drain from her face.

"Oh dear... oh dear, the poor thing," the young lady mourned as she placed her hands on her cheeks.

Hoshimi slowly looked towards the unconscious boy and shook her head sadly.

"That explains the nasty bite the lad has on his arm," Hoshimi sighed.

"What should we do? Can a person transform into a werewolf the night they are bitten?" Aiichiro asked in a hushed tone.

His grandmother shook her head solemnly.

"No, but next full moon they will be forced to transform... And the full moon after that... And the full moon after that... They will be trapped in a beast's mind and body every full moon for the rest of their live."

"Is there a cure?!" he asked desperately, but his shoulders slumped when he saw the sorrowful look in his grandmother's eyes.

"Wizards all over the world have attempted to cure lycanthropy, but even after five hundred years, there has been no success," Hoshimi dropped her head and looked at her lap.

"NO! There has to be something we can do for him!" Aiichiro yelled.

He instantly regretted his decision when he heard the sound of the teen stirring across the room.

"Look at what you have done! You've woken him up!" Hoshimi hissed angrily at her grandson.

Aiichiro cringed and bit his lip.

"Sorry," he whispered, timidly looking at his fuming grandmother.

The adolescent's dark eyelashes fluttered open. Aiichiro felt his heart stop for a few seconds. Two ruby eyes gazed into his sapphire ones. Although he had seen the adolescent's eyes when he was wandering through the boy's memories, this was different. Instead of having to look at a vision, he was staring at the real teen. His breath caught in his throat, the eyes were a vibrant red like the flower the butterfly landed on. Aiichiro returned to reality when heard the teen cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at the silver haired teen. He felt his face heat up and he looked away.

"Excuse me for my rude behavior," Aiichiro muttered.

"You're excused," the teen smirked, and Aiichiro swore that his face was currently as red as a cherry.

Hoshimi looked at Aiichiro and the adolescent questioningly.

"Are you alright? You probably shouldn't move because of your injuries..." the witch gestured at the wounds on the adolescent.

The boy's face turned ashen.

"Where did I get these? Wait... I'm starting to remember... You! You were going through my memories," the indignant teen yelled, narrowing his eyes at Aiichiro.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Aiichiro stuttered, unnerved by the enraged teen glaring at him.

The teen stared at Aiichiro for while. The silence was unbearable for the Aiichiro who squirmed uncomfortably under the adolescent's scrutinizing gaze.

"I guess I'll have to take your word," the adolescent sighed.

Suddenly, the purple haired boy's hands balled up into tightly clenched fists. Aiichiro was shocked to see that the adolescent's knuckles were starting to turn white.

"It's coming back... All of it... Oh, I'm such a coward," the adolescent laughed bitterly.

Aiichiro's eyes widened when he saw how sharp the teen's teeth were. He looked at his grandmother whose lips were a tight line.

"Pardon me, but may I ask who you folks are?" the adolescent asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"I'm Hoshimi, this is my grandson Aiichiro."

Aiichiro noticed the teen's eyebrows rising at the word grandson, but nevertheless the teen didn't comment. Hoshimi must noticed seen it too, because she added, "I'm also known as the Silver Witch."

The teen's face returned to its normal look as the adolescent processed the information. He gave them a stiff formal nod in acknowledgment.

"I'm Rin. Rin Matsukoi, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hoshi-."

Rin was cut off by Hoshimi waving her hands furiously.

"Please, no need for formalities, just call me Hoshimi!" the lady laughed.

"Alright Hoshimi and... Aiichiro?"

Aiichiro gave the teen a shy smile. Hoshimi clasped her hands together loudly and sighed.

"Well, I'll guessing that you'll need a place to stay Rin. I'm afraid that I'm actually leaving in two days to visit an old friend, so I think hm..." Hoshimi's hand covered her mouth as she thought.

"I guess that only option is for you to live with Aiichiro and his mother for the time being... I need to find a potion that will make your teeth appear to be normal if that's the case. Can't have frightened villagers running all over the place!" Hoshimi winked at Rin mischievously.

"My teeth? What's wrong with them?!" Rin yelped, the horrified teen's hands flew to his mouth.

"It's not big deal dear, just remember to take the potion the night after you transform because it wears off by then," the witch said in a comforting tone.

"May I please have a mirror?" the adolescent squeaked.

Hoshimi took a mirror out of her pocket and handed it to the distraught teen. Aiichiro could have sworn that someone several miles away could hear Rin's horrified yells.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, I've lost all motivation to continue this fanfiction :( I have a really bad writer's block... Does anyone have any advice?


End file.
